Living for today
by Captain Howdy
Summary: Byran's story b4 Tekken 4.2nd in my tangled web series. 2nd chapter up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Doesnotbelongtome.  
  
Lei Wulong walked down the streets of New York, pulling his coat up against the cold. The snow was just starting to drift down from the sky, and the shop windows were filled with Christmas lights. A Santa Claus was getting into his car. Lei kept on walking, until he reached the slums. Slums, Lei decided, was to good a name for this hell hole. Overflowing trash cans were dotted here and there along the side walk. Homeless people stared out at him from doorsteps. Lei had to remind himself why he was here. To catch Bryan Fury, who had murdered Dr. Able, seriously wounded three security guards and stabbed an innocent bystander. His superintendent had said that if Lei managed to catch Fury, he would get a promotion. So here he was, wandering through the slums, undercover, with only an address on a piece of paper to guide him. The last tip-of turned out to be a wild goose chase.  
  
Finally, Lei got to his destination. A tall, broken down apartment building, with boarded up windows. In the lobby, a harassed looking mother chased after her toddler son.  
  
"Come back here, Tommy!" she called, and bumped into Lei.  
  
"Excuse me mam, do you know where Bryan Fury lives?" Lei asked.  
  
"Tall man, blond with tattoo?" the woman said.  
  
"Yeah, that's him."  
  
"fifth floor, number 203." The mother continued chasing her son.  
  
After walking up a large number of stairs, Lei finally came to Bryan Fury's apartment. A young teenage boy was sitting outside smoking.  
  
"You looking for Bryan Fury?" the boy asked.  
  
The question caught him by surprise.  
  
"Uh, yes."  
  
The boy motioned to the door. Lei felt strange, but opened the door anyway. Inside, Bryan was talking to a girl wearing revealing clothes. Her mascara had formed dark panda rings under her eyes.  
  
When the girl saw Lei, she ran away to a room across the hall and slammed the door.Lei wondered if he'd have to add corruption of minors on Byran's list of charges.  
  
"You took your time, Wulong." Bryan said.  
  
Lei took a deep breath.  
  
"Bryan Fury, I'm arresting you for murder, attempted murder and assault. You have the right to remain..."  
  
"Cut the crap, Wulong. I was a cop once too, I know the drill," Bryan Fury snapped and lit himself a cigarette. Lei watched him pensively.  
  
"What are you waiting for, Wulong? Clap the handcuffs on and your carriers made for the rest of your life."  
  
"Why?" Lei asked, feeling slightly confused.  
  
"Why what, moron?" Bryan was getting more agitated.  
  
"Why aren't you running away? Or trying to fight me?" Lei asked.  
  
"Who told you where I was?" Bryan asked.  
  
"Woman in the lobby," that was all the information that Lei was willing to give, since he didn't know what Fury's motives were.  
  
"Ah, Mary Ann. Must be hard for her, running this shit hole and looking after her son, especially since her husband left. Probably doesn't want trouble."  
  
They both sat in silence for a minute, and Lei turned over this new information in his mind.  
  
"Who's the girl?" Lei asked.  
  
"My best friend's daughter. He got shot round '99 so I look after her. The boy's his as well."  
  
"Why aren't you running away? Or trying to fight me?" Lei repeated.  
  
"None of your business." Bryan hissed, and turned away. Lei knew his tone was a warning, but decided to ignore it.  
  
"When Bryan Fury, been on the run for eighteen months, suddenly gives up the chase for no reason at all, the first thing that goes through my mind is why? You're a fighter, Fury, and you could run for ever." Lei said.  
  
Bryan turned around and looked Lei straight in the eye.  
  
"You want to know why, you twisted fuck?" he shouted. "Because My best friend's daughter, the one I was talking with before, has to whore herself at night to get me money to get medication to keep me alive." Lei took a step back, horrified.  
  
"The other one is a rent-boy," Bryan's voice reached screaming pitch. "He has to sell himself to sick rich fucks like you, to save my ass! These kids risk AIDS every single fucking night of their lives to keep me alive! Do you have any fucking idea how that feels?"  
  
But Lei didn't hear the last part. He was already running down the stairs, past the woman with the kid, and outside into the air. He panted for a second, then noticed the women standing around on the corner of the street.  
  
He felt sick; he had leave this hell hole behind.  
  
Lei didn't stop running until he reached the hotel.  
  
In the relative quiet of his room, Lei collapsed on the bed and fell into a sleep filled with nightmares filled with Bryan Fury's face, mascara and snow. 


	2. 2

Author's request: If any of my reviewers know any of the Tekken 4 endings, please email them to me at berserker_girl@hotmail.com it would help me greatly with this and all of my other tekken fics.  
  
  
  
"You didn't have to tell him that, Uncle Bryan." The girl stepped out of her room. "I got angry." Bryan muttered and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. He lit it and passed it to the girl. She took it and stuck it in her mouth. After a while Bryan said, "Why'd you run away, then?" The girl lifted her panda eyes to his face. "I thought he was another customer. I'm sorry, I couldn't face..face them here." Bryan shook his head. "What was the shouting about?" The boy had finished his cigarette, and come inside. He caught sight of his sister's. "Hey, share, Red?" "Fuck off, Tim," his sister growled. "Enough smokes for today, nicotine boy." Bryan said. "Hey! Fury!" the landlady's screeching voice cut through the air. "What?" Bryan stomped outside and peered down the stairs. "Phone for you!" "Who is it?" "Eddy somebody." Bryan cast a quick glance at Tim and Red. They looked at him impassively. "Coming." He said.  
  
Lei groaned, and rolled over and checked his alarm clock. He'd only been asleep for fifteen minutes. The phone rang angrily again, and Lei picked up the receiver. "Hello?" he said sleepily. "Lei? Is that you?" The voice of his boss came sharply over the phone. "Yeah." "I got news for you. Dr. Able? You know, the one Fury was supposed to have killed, is still alive." Lei felt his jaw drop. "He's become the head scientist at Mishima Zaibatsu. I heard last night, from our source there." "Hmm," Lei murmured. This news had woken him up.  
  
"Shit, is there anyone we can trust?" Bryan asked. "Nope," Eddy said, his damp growl slightly muffled by the old phone. "There was Law, but something happened to him. He's in a nut house." Bryan groaned and made a mental list inside his head. Jin Kazama-dead, in all likelihood, since he hadn't been seen in a while. Lei-today's run in had proved he didn't know anything. Hworang, Both the Williams sisters, the annoying Chinese kid and the blond punk hadn't been there. But that left King and Yoshimitsu, and they weren't saying anything. Bryan had no idea why, but that wasn't his problem. What was his problem, though, was Mishima knew that he, Eddy, King and Yoshimitsu had broken in to the Mishima Zaibatsu's top secret files, for reasons of their own. Law had seen them, and they had been caught by security guards. That left a lot of witnesses. And witnesses, Bryan knew, were not good things to have. "What worries me is that Mishima hasn't done anything yet. He should have, but he hasn't." Eddy muttered over the phone. "He must know.mustn't he?" "What ever he's got up his sleeve, it ain't gonna be pretty. I got two kids to look after, Eddy." Bryan snarled. "Cool it man. I'm worried about Christie too, okay?" This got Bryan's attention. "Christie?" "My girlfriend. Before I left, she told me she wanted to fight in the next Iron Fist tournament." Eddy muttered. "Next Iron fist tournament?" Bryan asked. "Yeah. This time the prize is the entire Mishima Company." Bryan was silent for a while as he went through the possibilities in his mind. "Fury?" "What?" "You okay, man?" "Fine. What do you think would happen if I stopped taking the medication?" This caught Eddy off his guard. "I dunno.you'd die, probably. Why?" "I have an idea." Bryan said, his eyes glowing. As he described his plan, Eddy was silent. Then, finally, he said, "Man, there're three things wrong with your plan. Firstly, how do we know that the medication hasn't completely destroyed your strength? Secondly, what if Mishima tries to exact revenge when you're fighting? And third, what if you lose?" Bryan didn't answer for some time. Then, "To your first question, I have no idea, but anything is the hell I'm living now. Second, Mishima probably won't try to exact revenge when I'm there because there'll be too much media coverage. You remember what it was like at the last tournament. And to your last question," he paused, "I won't lose." "Fury, man," Eddy said, "You are one crazy son of a bitch." 


End file.
